


A Glimpse Into a Broken Mirror

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [13]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, No Aftercare, Non-Consensual Groping, Overstimulation, Shadow!Joker, Slut Shaming, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: After being separated from your team, you wake up in a random safe area in Mementos. Fortunately, you are able to meet up with your leader again. However, the only problem is...He's acting a bit strange.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Reader, Shadow Kurusu Akira/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 17
Kudos: 328





	1. First Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ This is a commission for my best friend, Diana, that loves Joker with all her heart :') 💕
> 
> ★ I haven't been able to write for Persona 5 in a bit, so I was hyped 👀 Anyway, I hope anyone that reads this will enjoy it! 
> 
> **P.S. Read the tags and heed the warnings, please. I don't want any goofy-ass comments talking about "wow, this is rape", like yeah, no shit-**

You couldn’t recall how exactly you had gotten separated from your fellow Phantom Thieves so easily in Mementos… The last thing you remembered was sitting in the back of Morgana next to Skull, chatting about absolutely nothing while making sure to be wary of shadows. Fox had spotted a particularly strong one. Despite the fact that you had indeed ambushed the shadow, it appeared to have the upper hand right away.

You remembered fighting a long and arduous battle before you were taken hostage by the shadow, and…

“Ugh…” Your head felt entirely too foggy for coherent recollection.

The most you could ascertain was the fact that you were sitting in a random safe area in Mementos. You were surrounded by other seats, just like every other rest area. The only thing that was missing was all of your teammates. Your first priority was to find them and reconvene. Just as you moved to get up from your seat, a familiar voice nearby reached your ears.

“Aah, how are you doing, treasure? You’ve been out for some time now, you know... Could you have possibly fainted from all the excitement?” Your head whipped into the direction of the voice as soon as you heard and recognized it.

It was Joker.

“Joker! I’m sorry, I can’t really remember much of anything… Hey, where are the others?” Although you felt bad pelting your leader with immediate questions, you figured he would know the most based on what he said.

“The others? Hmm, I’m not sure. I believe the two of us ended up being separated from the rest. I haven’t come across anyone except you, treasure.” A brief sigh left your lips at his words as you attempted to piece together your current situation. Were your teammates safe?

“I see… With that being said, Joker, we should get a move on and go look for the others. I feel much better now, so don’t worry!” As you finally stood up from your seat, you turned toward your leader. Then, you were able to get a good look at him.

He wasn’t wearing his mask.

“Um, Joker? Why aren’t you wearing your mask? We are in Mementos…”

“My mask? Why, it’s only the two of us here, love. Why would I need to wear a mask?” As he drew closer, something entirely unexpected caught your eye...

“W-why are your eyes yellow, Joker..?” As soon as the words left your mouth, the realization dawned on you instantly.

“Joker” appeared to notice the look of recognition on your face, if the smirk pulling his lips upward was anything to go by.

“B-but why..? Shadows shouldn’t- they shouldn’t be able to come to these floors...” Morgana had told you so and it had been true up until now, so why? Was there some kind of exception?

Joker’s Shadow began to chuckle at your expense, causing you to feel more and more endangered. You were alone with a shadow in an area that was meant to be safe from shadows. Although he hadn’t attacked you yet, you weren’t sure what he was planning to do with you.

“And? What does it matter? After all, I’ve only come here because of you, darling. Don’t you agree that it would be a waste of time for me to just leave empty-handed?” Before you could inquire any further, the Shadow’s hand furled around your wrist and pulled you closer until you collided with his chest.

Joker had always been taller than you. It would make sense for his Shadow to be the same. You stared up at the Shadow, fear no doubt clouding your eyes as he leered back at you with a gaze full of hunger. It sent a chill down your spine…

“No, no, I had to have you... And now that you’re here, I don’t intend on letting you go.” As he continued speaking, his grip on your wrist tightened to the point of pain. You tried to push him away.

“S-stop it!” You struggled against him, attempted to pull your wrist from his grasp, only to have him readjust his hold.

“Don’t pull away from me, treasure. You wouldn’t want to overcomplicate things for the both of us now, would you?’ Overcomplicate..? You weren’t exactly sure what he meant by that. Joker’s Shadow must’ve noticed the confusion written across your face.

All that you could think about was how warm his body felt. It almost made you forget the fact that he wasn’t even human... Had it not been for his topaz-colored irises, it would have been impossible to tell he wasn’t human; wasn’t _your_ Joker.

“Hmm, you seem to be a bit confused, my dear.”

 _”I want to make you mine._ I want to keep you here, as my treasure… Forever." You hadn't ceased trying to pull away from him, which only served to irritate the Shadow.

"You can always say no, but I would prefer it if you submitted to me willingly.” Was there any other answer..? He was _not_ the man you fell in love with, but… He sure did look and sound like him.

"A-absolutely not! You… You're not even him! Why would I ever want a fake?!" All of a sudden, his grip on your wrist loosened, which caused you to stumble back a bit.

"...A fake, you say?"

"Um, I-!" Before you could even finish speaking, Joker's Shadow had already pinned you against a nearby wall with your hands held firmly above your head. He only needed one hand.

Just like the real Joker, he was quick on his feet. As soon as the situation registered in your mind, you began struggling again, kicking and flailing in hopes of hitting him somewhere; anywhere.

"Real or not, _I_ am so much _better_ than him in _every way!"_ He proclaimed, golden, frenzied eyes raking over your entire body.

"Allow me to demonstrate." You then felt his gloved fingers trailing down your throat as his other hand tightened around your immobile wrists.

His touches were as light as a feather to the point where you could hardly feel it — until his hand suddenly groped your breast without warning, causing you to yelp. He wasn’t gentle with it at all, going as far as to squeeze your flesh and pinch your nipple through your Phantom Thief attire. You wanted to deny how good it felt, but… It was becoming increasingly difficult to do so.

 _"Mmm,_ I wish you could see the face you're making right now… You know I'm better, don't you?" You wordlessly shook your head in denial, too focused on not making any noise to actually respond with words.

 _“Liar._ Look how well you respond to my touch! You look like such a... _Happy little slut.”_ Your struggling had lessened to a more subtle squirming and wiggling as he leaned closer to you, warm breath ghosting over your exposed neck as he spoke.

A painfully noticeable whimper fell from your lips as soon as you felt his teeth graze against your throat. You wanted to watch, but you couldn’t bring yourself to open your eyes. In truth, you were afraid you would give in if you saw his face… Shadow or not, he still looked and sounded exactly like your Joker.

“Let’s see… How wet are you, my treasure?” The blush on your cheeks darkened whilst you watched him take his glove off with his teeth before tossing it away.

Not soon after, your body jolted involuntarily as he started palming and prodding at your pussy through your tight suit. An immense wave of guilt washed over you immediately when the Shadow looked at you with a demented smile that practically went from ear to ear.

“Ah. _You’re fucking soaked.”_ Ashamed, you squeezed your eyes shut even tighter, breathing growing extremely ragged.

“If you’re this wet, then it’ll be much easier for me to fuck you..!” You gasped aloud as Joker’s Shadow practically yanked you away from the wall and tumbled to the ground on top of you.

He still had your hands held steadily above your head as his other reached for your mask and carefully took it off.

“W-wait, are we really going to do this with c-clothes on?” You questioned incredulously, squirming back in full effect once more.

He smirked at you whilst his knees shifted to straddle your waist. You attempted to kick and struggle once more, only to have your wrists squeezed painfully. 

“What, are you not used to doing this with clothes on?” You nearly choked on your own spit at his blatancy.

“I-it’s not that…” Embarrassed, you cast your gaze away from the Shadow.

“In truth, I thought you would be more concerned with the fact that we’re fucking on the ground. But, seeing as how you aren’t…” With a loud ripping sound accompanied by his borderline maniacal laughter, you could feel the dripping wet tip of his cock rubbing against your bare pussy.

Despite the fact that he hadn't even penetrated you yet, you could easily feel his warmth and the intense tingling sensations shooting throughout your body because of it.

_“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t even think straight.”_ Denying the sudden excitement you felt from his words was impossible... It was becoming increasingly difficult for you to see anyone but Joker. 

A strangled gasp fell from your lips as your pussy twitched, stretching to accommodate his cock which was intrusively making its way inside you; inch by inch.

Joker's Shadow adjusted his hips and stopped holding your wrists down. Instead, his hands moved to plant down on either side of your head. You let out a fairly shrill cry as you felt him pushing even deeper until the throbbing from his shaft caused you to shudder.

“Come on, don’t just lay there! Don’t you have anything to say to your new master?” The Shadow purred as he continued pounding into you.

You wanted to reject the fact that your juices were making it all too easy for him to slip the entirety of his dick into your already-aching cunt, but it was still the truth. Most nights, you had dreamed of moments like this with the real Joker. In a twisted way, it was sort of a dream come true... 

Even still, there was nothing you had to say to his Shadow.

“N-no… _mhmm!_ I d-don’t- _aah...”_

“Oh? Nothing at all? Well then, let’s fix that shall we..!” You first felt his arms wrapping around you before you were being hoisted up — with his cock _still_ buried snugly within your walls.

Joker’s Shadow carried you over toward the seats, smirking as he watched your face contort into a variety of pleasurable expressions. He appeared to have absolutely no problem with holding you up in such a manner…

“Here… I want you to fuck yourself — guide my cock in and out of your tight little hole." As soon as he sat down, you felt his dick even deeper due to the position.

You felt so embarrassed and exposed, you could hardly bring yourself to look at his face when you started to move on top of him. The Shadow hummed as he observed you struggling to bounce up and down upon him. Perhaps you were too caught up in pleasure that you were unable to move?

"Come on, faster! I want to see my treasure using my cock to get herself off…"

"But I-I can't! It's too much, I-!"

"Hmm, are you close? _Fuck,_ you are, aren't you? I can feel you squeezing me even tighter...” Too ashamed to say it out loud, you settled for nodding.

“Mmh, use your words, treasure." You had a feeling he wasn't going to let you get away with that…

"I-I'm close…" You muttered, leaning forward to press your hands against his chest for more stability.

“Such a good little slut… Why don't you cum for me then?" As much as you hated to obey his commands, it wasn't exactly easy to disobey when his pace had once again increased.

Instead of the slow pace you had set, he had decided to fuck you even faster to make you cum first. It felt so good, and yet you couldn't shake off that small tinge of guilt you'd been feeling ever since the beginning.

It didn't matter.

"F-fuck, Joker..!" Whether it was merely due to the heat of the moment that you called him that, neither of you would ever know.

As soon as you came, "Joker" cursed profusely at the feeling of your walls squeezing him and your juices spilling out. A low moan came from his mouth as he reached his peak a few moments after yours. "Joker" held your hips flush with his own as his seed poured into your womb.

You tried to move away and pull his cock out of you, but the Shadow held you still. The warmth from his release was spreading throughout your entire body, and it certainly didn't help that he was still weakly thrusting into you... The sleazy grin he gave you only added to your shame. 

"You feel so amazing, love, I almost regret having to pull out… Hmm, _almost."_ His bright eyes stayed fixated where you were both connected as he pulled you off of him, making sure to do it slowly.

He watched as copious amounts of cum came oozing out of your twitching pussy, feeling a sick satisfaction at the fact that it was _his_ cum. Exhausted, you allowed your fatigued body to slump down into the chair after Joker's Shadow sat you down.

You felt dirty, but... You didn't feel bad. 

"Ah, just in time — your teammates should be showing up fairly soon, so I must make myself scarce… I will, of course, come back for you again." As if one time would be nearly enough to satiate his appetite for you... Of course he would come back.

"See you later, treasure."

But... Was it bad that you were actually looking forward to his next visit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


	2. Second Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being plagued with many thoughts of him, you want to meet Joker's Shadow again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ This is another commission for my best friend, Diana! uvu She wanted more, so I was happy to oblige 👀 
> 
> ★ I hope this chapter is enjoyable as well!

_"Ah, just in time — your teammates should be showing up fairly soon, so I must make myself scarce… I will, of course, come back for you again."_

_"See you later, treasure."_

Your first and last encounter with your leader’s Shadow was one that had been plaguing your thoughts ever since. Despite the fact that it had been nearly a week, your mind was still very much preoccupied with the lingering sensations of his hands on your body. You couldn’t focus in class, and it only worsened whenever you ventured into Mementos with your friends.

Your nervousness and guilt seemed to seep from all of your pores as you sat still as a statue in the back seat of Morgana; eyes darting around to each of your friends as they chatted casually. Your teammates had inquired about your wellbeing on multiple occasions — even before you entered Mementos.

You of course downplayed their concerns, merely replying with, “don’t worry so much! I’m doing perfectly fine”. Your guilt only continued to multiply due to your leader casting worried glances in your direction while occasionally mouthing the words, “you okay?” You nodded, but kept silent. After all, his features were burned into your memory as a man that had absolutely no qualms against fucking you senseless.

It was far too difficult to look at him for longer than necessary. If you did, flashes of what you did with his Shadow came back full force, causing your thighs to press together and your breath to quicken. No matter how hard you tried to forget about it, your efforts were entirely in vain whenever Joker was near you. It only worsened when you all stopped at a rest area.

It was then that you decided it was best to stake off on your own for a bit to clear your head. Or… That was what you simply chose to tell yourself.

“Hey guys, there’s something important I have to look into… Personally. I promise it won’t take long.” Your teammates all stared at you quizzically, wondering what had brought about your request to investigate alone.

You were prepared to lie about your reasons when your leader stepped in and placed a gloved hand on your shoulder. It was hard to mask your instant trembling and slight blush, but Joker didn’t appear to notice it… As far as you could tell.

“Just come back in one piece, alright?” If you were actually able to find who it is you were looking for, there was no possible way you would be coming back in one piece… You nodded, nonetheless.

“Of course, I’ll be careful.” You felt horrible for lying to your teammates and your leader, but this was something you needed to handle on your own.

After all, you wouldn’t be able to get another good night’s rest if _he_ was constantly plaguing your thoughts. The best solution you could think of was going to see him again, just to get him out of your head.

At least that was what you thought would happen.

* * *

You decided to go about wandering around on the same floor where you encountered Joker’s Shadow. No other Shadows beside him were able to enter rest areas, although you were still having doubts. You didn’t want to appear as if you were looking for someone in particular, so you made sure to maintain an indifferent expression. Even then, you hadn’t run into any Shadows.

You were about ready to give up and return to your team when a dark silhouette dropped down a few feet from you, landing perfectly on their feet. Your first instinct was to reach for your weapon and prepare for battle until you saw a pair of topaz irises staring back at you. Your posture relaxed, but only slightly.

“My, my, what do we have here? Has anything in particular brought you back to this same spot, treasure?” Joker’s Shadow looked completely different from the first time you encountered him…

His hair and skin color were the two things that stood out the most — fluffy, bright orange strands of hair brushing over those familiar pair of golden eyes, and bronze skin. You stared a bit longer than you had intended, trying to make sure this was the same Shadow. All the while, you were speechless.

“I’m quite happy to see you again, my dear. Is it possible that you’ve come all this way just to find me?” His teasing tone caused you to retort immediately, despite the fact that you were still checking him out.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I was simply exploring this area by myself is all.” You didn’t believe your own words, even before they left your mouth.

Joker’s Shadow approached you, but you remained completely still. Even when he was mere inches away from your face, you stood your ground. His yellow eyes searched your own as he stood before you, a grin ever present on his face. There were a few moments of silence until he broke it.

“Hmm, is that so?” You were prepared to continue on with your lie before his hand suddenly reached out and gripped your chin. You couldn’t even take a step back.

You couldn’t tell if you were enjoying this imbalance of power or not… But one thing was for certain — you didn’t exactly like that smirk on his face…

_”I see right through you, treasure.”_

“W-what are you talking about?” Instead of answering your question, Joker’s Shadow ignored you and began exploring your body once again; just like the first time. It was as if he was attempting to memorize every part of you.

You were still unsure if you were actually enjoying something so asinine, but you couldn’t deny the fact that you were excited to have it happen again… As much guilt as it caused.

“You came here once again so you could see me, correct? There’s no need to deny your desires, you know. Tell me what it is you want, treasure.”

“I… Can’t say it…” It was just too embarrassing.

“Hmm, let me offer a few guesses... Do you want me to fuck you on the ground again, like a dog? Or how about having me tower over you again? Ah, or maybe you want to suck my cock like a good little girl?” Your breath catches in your throat at the last part as your cheeks grow warmer and warmer.

“Oh? It appears I’ve hit the nail on the head... You want to wrap your pretty lips around my cock, don’t you?” Before you could stop yourself, you felt your head nodding.

“Then get on your knees and _suck_ my cock.” Joker’s Shadow purred as his hand on your shoulder urged you to the ground in front of him.

Nervously, you fumbled with his belt, trying to get his pants open. Your hands were shaking and your breath was uneven, and yet he showed no signs of offering you any assistance. Not only that, but he appeared to be quite patient, as if he had all the time in the world…

Once you were able to get his dick out of his pants, your fingers wrapped around the base to give it a few experimental tugs. You opened your mouth slightly, poking your tongue out to lick at the swollen head of his cock. Your shy licks caused Joker’s Shadow to sigh blissfully as his gloved fingers played in your hair.

“Good girl… Now, why don’t you be even better for me and take it down your throat, hmm?” Before you could plant your hands against his thighs and pull away, both of the Shadow’s hands gripped your head and forced his entire length into your mouth.

His cock felt entirely too big and foreign in your mouth, you couldn’t do much of anything aside from weakly struggling. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as he began thrusting, forcing you to gag obscenely. You were prepared to suck his cock, but you hadn’t expected him to hold it in your throat... The longer he held it there, the more drool that came spilling down your chin.

Although you didn’t want to admit it, you could also feel your panties clinging to your slit from how wet you were getting. His roughness, persistence, and lewd groaning were all getting to you...

“So _filthy._ treasure. You’re making such a mess.” Joker’s Shadow hummed pleasantly when you stared up at him with teary eyes. To him, you looked even more beautiful this way.

“As much as I want to take my time with you, I have a feeling your teammates are already searching for you.” It had almost slipped your mind… The fact that you hadn’t come to Mementos alone.

“Why don’t we give them an interesting scene to find, yes?” Your eyes squinted slightly as he slowly retracted his wet cock from your mouth, smirk still present on his face.

Joker’s Shadow pulled you up by your hand and walked you over to a wall. You were going to ask him what he was thinking when he suddenly forced you up against it, cheek first. You wriggled around slightly, breathing becoming heavier as he yanked your Phantom Thief bottoms down.

With your ass fully exposed, Joker’s Shadow gripped your hips and pulled you back until his cock was already halfway inside your cunt. A shaky moan left your lips as he pushed in further. You could easily make out the wet noises coming from your pussy. With your hands braced against the wall, you boldly stared back at “Joker” and maintained eye contact.

“Aren’t you cute, treasure. Looking back at me like that...” The Shadow leaned forward suddenly and captured your lips, immediately initiating a messy makeout session. You didn’t even try to push him away.

Even as his warm tongue slid into your mouth, you stayed put. All you could do was moan encouragingly whilst pushing back against him in an attempt to match his quick thrusts. Joker’s Shadow hummed at your eagerness as his gloved hand moved to the front of your body to play with your hard clit.

His persistent mouth swallowed each and every one of your muffled yelps and screams while his deft fingers pinched and flicked your clit until your entire body trembled in response. Even though you felt like you were falling apart, the Shadow didn’t seem to mind. He continued pushing his already-drenched cock into your pussy, growling lowly as your juices dripped onto the ground.

Once you abandoned your feelings of guilt, you found you were able to fully enjoy it; even if it was a little terrifying. The longer you kissed him, the better you felt. Why wouldn’t you indulge? Even if it wasn’t Joker himself pounding his slick cock into you, it was no doubt any different. This was Joker’s Shadow, so couldn’t you consider him Joker also?

“J-Joker, _aahh..._ Cum inside m-me again...” You muttered against his lips while wiggling your ass as if to entice him further.

“My treasure, allow me to grant your wish... I hope you’re ready-!” His grip on your hips tightened, causing you to cry out breathlessly at the increased pressure.

He continued holding onto you as you both came together, kissing messily and moaning into each other’s mouths. A shudder passed through your lower body as his warm cum was emptied into your pussy, accompanied by your own fluids spilling all over his cock. Your orgasms were wet and messy… Just how he liked it.

As soon as he pulled his cock from your thoroughly-used hole, you slid down the wall with your hands still pressed against it, eyes squeezed shut. Joker stared down at you with a satisfied grin on his face, seeing as how you had passed out right after he pumped you full of his cum.

_This_ was the sight he wanted your precious little leader to find. _His_ seed dripping from your soaked pussy, staining your bottoms and the ground beneath you. Joker's Shadow could hear the _real_ Joker calling to you in the distance, meaning he would be arriving anytime soon. As much as he wanted to stay around just to see the look on your leader's face, he couldn’t risk it.

“A shame, really… Ah well, it can’t be helped I suppose.” He knew he couldn’t just keep staring at you, but it was fairly difficult to tear his gaze away from a sight so beautiful.

On the bright side, he had a feeling he would be seeing you again… And soon.

_“If you ever want to meet again, you know where to find me, my dear.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


	3. Third Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker finds you and manages to patch you up, although he does have many questions... In the end, you muster up the courage to tell him about your encounters with a Shadow who looked similar to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ This is another commission for my best friend, Diana! I was pretty excited to write this, but it took me a while to get around to it due to some issues I had while registering for classes <<
> 
> ★ I honestly hope there'll be more fics written for Shadow Joker... owo He's an interesting character~
> 
> ☆ Anyway, I hope this chapter is enjoyable for anyone who reads it! This will more than likely be the last one, so c: Enjoy!

Your mind was foggy, your body was sore and all you could see was darkness. Moving wasn’t an option, unfortunately, considering you didn’t even want to open your eyes. Although faintly, you could hear the distanced sounds of someone calling your name. They were coming closer, judging by the sounds of their footsteps becoming louder. They called out your codename, causing your eyes to flutter open.

It was your leader, Joker. You tried to stand up and greet him, only to slump back down to the ground. Luckily, Joker caught you before you could fall. As he held you in his arms, he whispered something to you while searching your body for any other obvious signs of injury.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay now… I got you.” You wanted to thank him, but your throat felt extremely dry and raw as if you had overused it...

“I’m glad I found you, but I-I… Didn’t think I’d find you like _this.”_ Joker mumbled the last part to himself, so you couldn’t quite make out what he said.

You could feel his hands readjusting your clothing and wiping your skin with a crispy, white handkerchief. The material was soft as it glided across your sweaty forehead. As Joker cleaned you off, you could vaguely recall why you were in such a state, to begin with… It was because of Joker’s Shadow, yet you weren’t exactly sure how you would explain this to your leader.

“I think that’s good for now. Let’s get you out of here, okay?” His voice was soft as he spoke to you before you were gently lifted into his arms.

“T-thank you, Joker…” Your throat was still dry, but you managed to croak out your gratitude.

The last thing you remembered was him petting your hair before you dozed off, face pressed into his warm coat that faintly smelled of coffee and curry.

* * *

The next time you opened your eyes, you were lying on a bed that wasn’t your own, staring up at the ceiling. You rolled over on your side to get a better view of the room you were in, and instantly realized that you were in Cafe Leblanc’s attic — and on your leader’s bed, no less. As soon as that realization sunk in, you scrambled to pull the sheets off and get out of his bed, feeling too embarrassed to stay still.

“Oh, you’re awake! Good... I made you some coffee.” You could feel your cheeks getting hotter as you watched Akira coming up the stairs with a porcelain cup in his hands and a gentle smile on his face.

“Y-yeah, um… Thank you.” You took the cup from him, albeit with shaky hands, and took a few meaningful sips.

“Do you remember anything at all?” Akira inquired as he sat down next to you, fiddling with his olive-green apron a little.

“Well… Sort of. B-but it’s just too much to talk about, I-” You paused as another horrific realization dawned on you.

“What’s wrong?” There were obvious traces of concern in his voice.

“W-wait, do the others know about what happened?” You couldn’t help the fact that you had raised your voice slightly as your blush increased and your hands began to shake slightly.

Akira placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder and offered you another smile.

“Don’t worry, the others don’t know about it. After I found you, I healed you up a bit and told them that an enemy had ambushed you. They don’t know about the um… State I found you in.”

You managed to settle back down at his words, releasing your stress with a long sigh. Your shoulders slumped slightly once you remembered that Akira was the only one who might have an idea of what _actually_ happened to you — if the copious amounts of cum he found dripping out of your pussy was any indicator…

“So, can you tell me what happened? You don’t have to talk about it right now if you don’t want to… Just so you know.” You shook your head before placing your empty cup down next to you.

“No, it’s fine… I feel like I at least owe you an explanation.” Akira turned toward you with a serious expression on his face to let you know that he was listening.

You started by telling him about your first encounter with a Shadow that looked identical to Akira. You told him about everything the Shadow did to you, briefly noticing the way his fists clenched and his leg twitched as you vaguely explained the sexual parts with a small blush on your cheeks. Then, you told him of your second, willing encounter with the Shadow and how different he looked; orange hair, brown skin, and golden eyes.

“So, he looked nothing like me the second time around?” You nodded quietly, still unsure of how your leader would take this.

Would he consider you a traitor for willingly seeking out an obvious threat? You weren’t sure, but all you could do was tell him the whole truth.

“I see… Continue.” His expression remained neutral throughout the rest of your explanation, and you felt as though a variety of thoughts were running through Akira’s mind all at once.

Once you finished speaking, you cleared your throat and looked down at your lap. After everything, you couldn’t bring yourself to look at him. The silence was damn near deafening, and you felt as if you would break down until Akira took your hands into his own. You raised your head and saw him staring at you with a serious yet gentle look in his eyes.

“Hey, we’re a team, right?” You nodded slowly, wondering where he was going with that.

“Teammates look out for each other, you know. I feel like we should find this Shadow and defeat it as soon as possible… Are you with me?” A small part of you didn’t want any fighting involved, but… How would Akira feel if you turned a blind eye to hunting down a Shadow that practically attacked you?

“O-of course, Akira… I’m with you.” He smiled again and offered your hands a reassuring squeeze.

“I’ll let the others know we’re heading into Mementos to deal with a request, and that we’ve got it under control so we won’t be needing any backup.” You nodded wordlessly.

“Don’t worry so much, okay? I’m with you.”

You weren’t that worried about yourself, but you _were_ worried about what Joker’s Shadow would do if he saw you with your leader… Partially, you didn’t even want to consider the possible outcomes, seeing as how they would all more than likely end up being negative. Nonetheless, you stayed next to Joker as he activated the Metaverse.

* * *

“Is there any particular area where this Shadow that looks like me appears?” Ever since you both entered Mementos, you followed your leader, walking on the train tracks.

“Not really, no…” You weren’t sure what to say… You didn’t exactly _want_ the Shadow located.

Your leader hummed in acknowledgment, seemingly weighing his options. You spared a glance at him and noticed his furrowed brow and the distanced expression in his cool, gray eyes behind his mask.

“Hey, um, Joker? Why do you want to defeat this Shadow so bad? I figured if we all stuck together next time, then there wouldn’t be a repeat of the same incident…” Joker cleared his throat and kept his stare fixed at the end of the tunnel, gloved hands buried in his pockets.

“...I just can’t handle the possibility of knowing that I may see you in such a state again if this Shadow isn’t dealt with soon.” He paused for a moment as he coughed into his fist shortly.

“Also, it bothers me that… He was wearing my face while doing those sorts of things to you. Surely, you can’t even stand looking at me because of it.” You didn’t say it aloud, but your lack of eye contact wasn’t because you hated him or anything like that. It was the exact opposite.

Looking at Joker, or even his Shadow, was enough to get you excited. As your mind replayed bits and pieces of what you did with Joker’s Shadow, you could feel your thighs unconsciously pressing together.

“I don’t hate you, Joker… I never could.” Before you could walk any further, you felt his hand gently grab your forearm.

You looked at Joker with a surprised expression painted on your face, raised eyebrows wordlessly questioning his action. As confident as your leader normally was, he was suddenly quite blushy and shy. It was… Cute.

“I just wanted to let you know that I-I, well… I really care about you, [Your Name]. And I want to protect you, whether it be as a teammate… Or as your boyfriend.” His words sent excited shivers all throughout your body, and you almost couldn’t even open your mouth to respond to his confession

“J-Joker, I care about you t-”

You weren’t able to finish your sentence, as a voice smooth as silk near to the both of you interrupted it. You instantly recognized it and your entire body froze up.

“My, has my treasure come back to see me a _third_ time~? I’m honored, truly.” You were going to recommend running when your leader suddenly stepped in front of you, effectively shielding you with his taller frame as he glared at the Shadow.

 _”Your_ treasure? Don’t make me laugh. Shadows don’t get to own anything, you’re nothing but a mediocre copy.” Although his words were quite harsh, you stayed silent, hands gripping at the back of his coat.

“Hah, even if I was merely a ‘copy’... I was enough to make that pretty little treasure there cum on my cock~.” You winced slightly at the sound of Joker cocking his gun.

This definitely would not end well...

“Ah! And I’m sure it was more than once... Right, treasure~?” Although you couldn’t see much from behind your leader, you could tell that the Shadow had a cocky smirk on his face.

“Enough talk. We’ve come here to take you down, so let’s get started.” Joker was trying his best not to lose his temper due to his emotions, but it was becoming increasingly difficult the more his Shadow spoke about his trysts with you.

“Oh, but I don’t want any trouble, you know~. I just want her!” Joker readied himself as his Shadow approached him quickly.

In the blink of an eye, Joker’s Shadow had suddenly darted behind the both of you. Without missing a beat, he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you a ways away from Joker. He made sure to keep a tight grip on you, just in case you tried to run back to your precious leader.

_‘Shit, he’s fast!’_ Joker thought to himself as he turned around quickly, only to witness his Shadow pressing kisses against your neck.

You couldn’t even move as he continued kissing and licking at your pulse. The Shadow looked straight into Joker’s eyes as his hands moved up to grope your breasts through your Phantom Thief uniform. You didn’t even try to repress your moans and whines. Joker couldn’t be bothered to think rationally anymore as he approached the two of you with slow steps.

“You must think you’re better than me, Shadow.” Once he was close enough, just mere inches away, he tilted your chin upward and softly pressed his lips against yours.

You trembled and hummed in delight as his tongue slipped inside your mouth, tangling with your own. Joker’s kiss gradually became more forceful, almost as if he couldn’t get enough of your taste. You could feel Joker’s Shadow chuckling behind you as he started to slowly grind his hard cock against your ass.

“If this is a contest of who can please [Your Name] the most, then you’ve already lost, _Joker._ From the conversation I heard earlier, you’re just now confessing to her! You haven’t even touched her, have you~?” The Shadow’s teasing words caused Joker to growl and leer at the doppelganger behind you before he resumed kissing you again.

Unsure of what to do with your hands, you simply allowed them to dangle by your side as you whined into Akira’s mouth. Joker’s Shadow sunk his teeth into your neck whilst grinding the growing bulge in his pants against your ass once more, reminding you of his presence. You were settling into the rhythm of their grinding and messy kisses before Joker’s Shadow spoke up.

“Enough teasing. Why don’t you wrap your pretty lips around my cock like last time, treasure? I’m growing bored here.” You let out a choked gasp as you felt his hand playfully slap your ass.

Joker pulled away from your mouth, breathing heavily while thinking of what he would like to do with you. For now, he managed to suppress his jealousy.

“Would you be opposed to the missionary position, love?” Joker asked you tentatively, which caused his Shadow to bark out a laugh.

“Missionary position? How positively _vanilla,_ Joker. And don’t get me started on the part where you asked for her permission!” Joker’s Shadow placed a hand on your shoulder and forcefully guided you down to your knees in front of him.

“This pretty little whore here _enjoys_ being forced, so there’s no need for you to be so nice.” You watched quietly as the Shadow before you undid his pants, dragging his hard cock out to give it a few long strokes.

“I’m going to take your clothes off now, okay, treasure?” A pleasant tingle shot up your spine as Joker whispered in your ear.

You nodded slowly before returning your attention to the cock moving closer to your lips. Without being told, you reached a hand out and gripped the base of the Shadow’s cock as your tongue lapped at the tip. His low groans of pleasure spurred you to take him deeper and deeper until you felt his cock hit the back of your throat.

You were solely focused on pleasing Joker’s Shadow to the point where it hadn’t even registered in your mind that Akira had removed your bottoms. You were completely oblivious until you felt two fingers pushing into your pussy painstakingly slow. Luckily for you, you weren’t dry at all thanks to the previous teasing.

Joker’s fingers pushed deeper into you before scissoring a bit inside, stretching you out. The Shadow moaned, then chuckled lowly as your throat vibrated around his cock.

“Hmm, she’s an adorable slut, isn’t she? You should see the look she has on her face right now…” You whimpered at the Shadow’s demeaning words, causing more drool to spill from the corners of your mouth.

“You talk too much.” You heard your leader mumbling to himself as he maneuvered you around a bit; all while his Shadow’s cock was still in your mouth.

It was hard to focus on either of them when they both had their cocks poking and prodding at your holes. Joker had moved, so he was beneath you, positioning your dripping pussy above his cock. Your jaw was definitely getting a workout from all the moving and straining you were having to do to avoid choking on the Shadow’s dick.

“Come on, treasure, I know you can do better than that-!” Joker’s Shadow emphasized his sentence with a few quick thrusts, causing the tip of his cock to hit the back of your throat continuously until you were practically drooling on his length.

Joker focused on entering you slowly, giving you enough time to adjust to his size while muttering sweet words of encouragement to you. Meanwhile, his Shadow wasn’t nearly as nice. He guided you back and forth, hand gripping your head harder and forcing you down on his cock until spit was dripping down your neck. Your eyes slipped shut as your body started to adjust.

You were beginning to enjoy being fucked, despite the fact that you were exposed out in the open. That was the _last_ thing on your mind as you felt Joker’s cock twitching, buried deep within your walls, and his Shadow’s pleasured grunts as he continued to fuck your face.

“Tight… You’re squeezing me so tight, [Your Name].” Akira spoke through clenched teeth before increasing his grip on your hips, fingers squeezing your flesh until your back arched.

It felt too good. Your mind could hardly process the pleasure they were both giving you.

“Heh, you’re making me a bit jealous there…” Joker’s Shadow chuckled as he cradled your wet chin in his hand right before he slipped his cock out of your mouth. You were too far gone to speak, let alone question why he had stopped.

“Why don’t you lift her up, hmm? _I want to use her other hole.”_ Joker didn’t argue or protest against his other half’s request, much to the Shadow’s surprise.

Joker lifted you up almost effortlessly while making sure his cock remained inside your cunt. Your head dropped against Akira’s shoulder as he held you up by your thighs, pushing in and out of you like some wet cock sleeve. His Shadow came up behind you and gave your ass a hard slap before gripping and spreading your cheeks.

 _”Fuuckk,_ treasure… No matter where I fuck you, you seem to get even tighter..!” The orange-haired male sucked in a breath through his teeth before letting out a breathless chuckle as he worked his cock past your tight ring of flesh.

A shaky moan left you as he fed more and more of his shaft into your ass, inch by inch. Joker began whispering more sweet words into your ear, hoping to soothe your assumed discomfort.

“Shh, love, it’s alright. You’re doing so well, you’re so good for us, aren’t you? Such a good girl…”

Although you were still slightly incoherent, there wasn’t much pain involved. If anything, having both of your holes filled this way was bringing you almost too much pleasure. You were at your limit already, and it hadn’t even been that long. Your heart began to beat quicker, pumping blood furiously through your veins as Joker’s Shadow sucked a hickey into your neck.

"Are you close, love?" You could feel Akira’s warm breath against your lips as he spoke.

You managed a small nod before dropping your head again, resting in the crook of Joker’s neck. His arms curled tighter around your waist as if he was trying to pull you away from his other half, but his Shadow retaliated by pulling you back against him. This went on for a bit until you finally reached your orgasm.

Although your throat was already somewhat sore from earlier, you cried out with no restraint or care of who would possibly hear you. With a string of curses and breathless gasps, Akira followed soon after and spilled his seed deep inside you, hips still weakly moving.

You could faintly hear a soft, squelching noise that was undoubtedly coming from Akira and you both still being connected. Soft whimpers poured from your mouth when you were sure he was finished cumming in you. Joker’s Shadow was the last to finish, groaning out a few curses at the feel of your hole squeezing down on him.

It was an odd sensation, having something so warm and wet in your ass... Although it was strange, you didn’t mind being stuffed full in both holes. Once he was done, Joker’s Shadow slowly pulled his wet cock from your asshole. You heard him mumble something under his breath as he watched his cum gradually oozing out of you.

You slumped against Joker’s chest, panting hard and remaining immobile for the most part. Your body felt numb, but in a good way; surprisingly. You looked over your shoulder at the orange-haired Shadow, who was watching you curiously, and smiled at him.

“Thank you both…” Neither one of them could fathom why in the world you would be so thankful, but it didn’t matter. Oddly enough, conflict had been avoided… For now.

“I should probably take her home and get her cleaned up.” Akira sighed, addressing it toward his Shadow.

“Agreed, she looks tired.” There was a brief moment of silence between the two before Joker’s Shadow spoke up again.

“Heh, if you’re not too square, we should do this again~.”

“Not on your life, Shadow.” Despite his words, Joker grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
